poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Trans-Dimensional Turtles in a Data Shock Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Trans-Dimensional Turtles in a Data Shock. The episode starts at the bottom of the Earth's Core, The Technodrome's engines weren't working. Engine sputtering Computer: primary engines offline. Shredder: Blasted machine! How does a minor battle with those annoying turtles caused the engines to.. Then, The alarms were on screen. Shredder: What the devil? A temporal anomaly? It seems the trans-dimensional portal has thrown the technodrome to an entirely different dimension. (screaming) I hate those turtles. Alarm blaring as a visitor came. Shredder: What now? Computer: Perimeter breach. Perimeter breach. Arriving Shredder's lair, It was Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot. Shredder: What is this? Dr. Eggman: Greetings, Shredder. I am Dr. Eggman, The greatest scientific genius in the world! Shredder: What do you want and Why are you here? Dr. Eggman: I have come here from my Portal and I couldn't help to see this Technodrome underneath of the Earth's Core, Maybe we can help one another. Orbot: Indeed. Cubot: You got that right. Shredder: Oh really, What do you have in mind? Dr. Eggman: Well, I was thinking if we can combine our alliance, We can rid the world of our hated enemies. Shredder: Ahh, I see. Then, Krang appeared on screen. Krang: Shredder! You bungling idiot. Shredder: I'm in the middle of something here, Krang. Krang: First, You get us stuck in this infernal dimension and now you struggle (squawks) ...to defeat these primitive creatures? If my troops from Dimension X were here... Shredder: Oh, Quit nagging about Dimension X. We're having enough trouble in this dimension. Can't you see there are other heroes now?... Wait... That's it! Of course, If this dimension has it's own version of the turtles, Perhaps this dimension has it's own Heroes as well! Krang: Oooh, And maybe even it's own sidekicks! Why that would be wo-- Computer: Emergency Power now Online. Shredder: Excellent, Now, Let's buy ourselves a little time. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Meanwhile in the sewers of New York, Venus de Milo arrived at the base to warn Master Splinter, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. Venus de Milo: Guys, Master Splinter, I've heard that Shredder and his gang has joined forces with and man named, Dr. Eggman and his robot henchmen. Master Splinter: Hmmm, This is a most difficult alliance. There is no telling what plan those two could have. Venus de Milo: There must be someway to stop this. Leonardo: But how? Donatello: Don't worry, Guys. I've just made this Portal Projector, It's a device that can allow us to travel to other worlds. Raphael: Wow, Sweet, Donnie. Michelangelo: Cowabunga, Dudes! Master Splinter: Very good, Donatello. Now, My ninjas. There is only one alliance of heroes you four must formed with. They are called, "The Data Squad Power Rangers". Leonardo: Where can we find them, Master? Master Splinter: I believe the place you could start, Is Cyberspace. Michelangelo: So, What're we waiting for, Dudes? Let's go! Donatello: One trip to Cyberspace, Coming up. And so, The portal to Cyberspace was opened and they gone though it. Master Splinter: Good luck, My Ninjas. Meanwhile in Cyberspace, Robbie Diaz was in the training room with Starlight Glimmer while Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Amy Rose, Atticus Akito, Zoe Batheart, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sora and Gmerl were watching. Robbie Diaz: HIYA!! Starlight Glimmer: (blocks with her Heliotrope Bow) You're getting good at this, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Starlight. Now, Try to use you're Heliotrope Bow on me. Starlight Glimmer: Right! (fires at Robbie) Heliotrope Bow, Fire! Robbie dodged her bow and jumps up, the others were impressed. Mordecai: Whoa, Starlight was getting pretty good at this. Yoshi: Yeah, I know. Atticus Akito: Her skills are getting better and stronger. Sonic the Hedgehog: So true. Robbie Diaz: Okay, That's enough training for today, Starlight. Let's take a break. Starlight Glimmer: Okay, I could use that break. Later, Robbie, Starlight and Everyone were relaxing with some food and drinks. Yoshi: Wow, that was awesome training you guy's. Sora: Yeah, you and Starlight were excellent in there Robbie Diaz: Thanks guy's. Then, Mordecai was laughing of what he was watching. Gmerl: Hey Mordo, what the heck are you watching? Mordecai: (Laughing) It's just a little video of the Flintstones. Yoshi: Really, let me see? Fred Flintstone: Here goes, YYYYYABA DABA DO!!!! Barney Rubble: Hey, look out Fred! Fred landed on Barney as he made a splash. Gmerl: Oh wow! (Laughing) Mordecai: Yaba Daba Doo! Yoshi, Mordecai and Gmerl started laughing. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts